Tavra
|head_of_government=Aven Darkoff |head_of_state=Aimen tar Porthaven |head_of_military=Maxus Erneioff |legislative_branch=Tavrian Senate |executive_branch= |judicial_branch= |population= |area= |capital_city=Porthaven |major_cities=New Porthaven |major_religions=*Josephism *Aaronism |currency=Tef |language=Tavrian |demonym=Tavrian |predecessor=Baraton |successor= |formed= |founded=1873 |dissolved= }} Tavra officially the Democratic Republic of Tavra, is a in Central Damalias. Tavra was one of the main instigators of the Baratonian Schism, together with Avgrov. Tavra declared independence in 1873, ahead of most of the Baratonian nations. Despite being a young nation, Tavra has had a role during both World Wars, being in support of the Allied Powers. Tavra is also a member of the , the Vataf Alliance, the Central Trade Union of Powers and the Baratonian Trade League. Originally established as a kingdom, with the rise of in Avgrov, Tavra became a state, and eventually an Alinist state, before formally, democratically, transitioning back into a democratic state. Tavra was a founding member of the Baraton Alliance, the Baratonian Trade League and the Central Trade Union of Powers, the former of which was replaced by the Vataf Alliance following Avgrov's departure from the alliance, and the latter being a frozen project currently. Tavra is a stable country in the 21st century, after having faced rivalry with both Avgrov and Fahrgrave, the country now has cordial relations with both countries. They also have positive relations with nations like Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin. Tavra however has poor relations with Evalonia due to the recent coup d'état. History Baratonian Schism Tavra was one of the two main instigating regions of the Baratonian Schism. While nationalism was the underlying cause, most of the western regions rose up against Baraton during the third Baratonian-Valkalonian war as a result of Baraton's failure to gain victory. A victory was far-fetched, as Avgrov and Tavra were fighting far more experienced troops than they had available. However, the Baratonian troops had been exhausted of the still on-going war with Valkalonia. This worked out decently for Avgrov, as their troops managed to outdo the Baratonian troops on every turn. .]] Tavra on the other hand was not as lucky, as Tavrian troops were being intercepted. This required Tavra to call for help from Avgrov. Avgrov, retroactively, sent troops to support the Tavrians in their campaign. While numbers were still depressing, the Baratonians no longer advanced into Tavra, allowing the Avgrovans to march to Zal, Baraton's capital. By 1875, four more nations had decided to call for independence, all of which had the help of Avgrov and Tavra in doing so, and by 1878, Baraton no longer existed, replaced by multiple successor states. Kalan Crisis Tavra became involved with the Kalan Crisis on the side of Aclana and Scena near the end of the war. They sent military supplies as well as several volunteer divisions to fight against Pavion, and indirectly Teurin. The Kalan Crisis was a victory for Tavra, albeit Tavra got to decide very little on the peace treaty itself, other than war reparations. Between the Wars Following the Kalan Crisis, Tavra signed an alliance with Avgrov. Aclana, Scena and Pavion entered into that alliance later in 1907. Tavra also started to improve relations with Evalonia and Fahrgrave, hoping to establish powerful allies in the event of an invasion. The Great War While Tavra initially stayed neutral, it sent supplies to Avgrov, whom called upon Tavra to enter the war. Tavra's rejection led to an infuriated Déran Talarn, who said that Tavra had betrayed their alliance. Tavra was not convinced to join the war until the massive 1917 Naval Bombing of Avgrov, upon which the king personally held a speech, stating it would not stop fighting until all debt had been repaid to Avgrov. Tavra was however not included in the armistice at Mardan. Interwar Period after their take-over]] Tavra after the Great War was an interesting place, as it transitioned from being a kingdom, into a democratic republic, into a state, into eventually an Alinist state. Unlike most other nations which had participated in the Great War, Tavra had little damage, and all damage it had was to the existing military. Tavra itself had remained largely untouched. The alliance with Avgrov had collapsed due to both sides becoming ignorant to it, and when the time came, neither side wanted to renew it. This caused a small drift between both kingdoms at the time, but when both countries had fallen to , they sought contact with one another again and formed a Communist bloc. This Communist bloc would later be reinforced by Aclana, Scena and Pavion. Formally, this alliance would become known as the CommPact, albeit the alliance was not formalised until after the second World War. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Nicktc